


Lover

by Cajuzinhoinho



Series: Tumblr Fics [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Some guayguay cuteness, thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cajuzinhoinho/pseuds/Cajuzinhoinho
Summary: Tumblr Writing Challenge - Prompt: In a Boat-“I thought it could be romantic. Despite what you might believe, one does not need a special reason to pick something nice for his lover.”
Relationships: Paraguay/Uruguay (Hetalia)
Series: Tumblr Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084991
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Lover

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written and posted on tumblr on July, 2020.  
> I decided to post all my tumblr fics from 2020 in Ao3 before the year ends, even the tiny ones. Maybe it will bring me good luck in 2021, who knows. I sure could use some.

“So… do you like it?”

Sebastian stared at those big green eyes that scanned his face in search of the answer he was yet to give. Daniel had a smile on his face and bit his bottom lip, in a quick, small movement of his skin sliding under his front teeth, that no one but Sebastian would notice.

Sebastian couldn’t hide the amusement.

“I like it.”

They were, of course, talking about the boat in front of them, rocking gently over the river water. It was small and old, made of wood that had one day been painted in three or four colors, but now what was left were a few spots of peeling paint. It was quite charming despite it, perhaps because of it. In the back, there was an engine, and on the front, its name – a word in Guarani Sebastian didn’t know – had been painted recently in a vivid purple.

Inside it, colorful cushions Sebastian recognized from Daniel’s living room had been carefully placed over the wooden interior, along with a small picnic basket. He wondered if he had forgotten an important date that would justify such delicate provisions, but soon realized he had not, and Daniel’s motivations for it were a mystery.

Still, he gladly accommodated his body on the soft pillows and watched as Daniel turned on the boat to take them away from the riverbank, leaving behind a trail of white foam with the low hum of the engine.

They still had a few hours before the sunset, the sky was too clear to bring rain, only a cold breeze blowing Daniel’s light brown curls. Sebastian smiled.

“Why a boat?” a tinge of delight escaped in his words.

“I thought it could be romantic.” Daniel shrugged, his cheeks slightly red from the wind. “I brought wine and snacks. You’re always complaining about how we never get some time alone…”

“So you found a place where Martín can’t easily follow us”

They both giggled, then silence returned, but nothing about it was uncomfortable. Daniel was right, that tiny old boat was romantic. The sound and scent of water were familiar and pleasant, the sky was slowly turning pink, and they were kilometers away from anyone else.

“We can go back if you want to.” Daniel said, after not too long.

“I don’t.” Sebastian opened the picnic basket to check the wine. It was Uruguayan, of course, and one of his favorites. “Is it my birthday?”

“I know what you like.”

“Wine, dinner, a boat date… What are you planning, love?”

Daniel moved closer to him.

“Despite what you might believe, one does not need a special reason to pick something nice for his lover.”

Sebastian blinked at the word, taken aback but the sincerer nature of it. He had never seen a point in defining what they shared. That small, fragile thing like the little waves the boat created on the river, that would soon disappear and maybe, on the grand scheme of things, had never existed at all. Daniel never pushed him to define either, never asked to be called boyfriend, or partner. He only blushed and smiled when Sebastian call him love when they were alone. But that  _ r  _ at the end was new and unexpectedly undeniable. One who loves. It made Sebastian feel uncomfortably warm, to the point that he, who always had what to say, was unable to find a single word, or to do a single thing besides reach for Daniel’s face and kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year! Feel free to leave a comment, i certainly appreciate them~


End file.
